We make our own endings
by hollie15
Summary: This is another way things could have gone in the midseason finale, when Kate was about to shoot Daniel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So i'm still an emotional wreck from the midseason finale, i can't believe they killed Daniel, i feel like these writers are killing all of my favourite ships. A few detail are different in this story like Margaux is not pregnant and they broke up after that thing with Louise, David never tried to poison Victoria and Emily isn't infertile.**

Daniel was there in front of Emily ready to take the bullet but before Kate had the chance to shoot, Jack came bursting in and successfully distracted her from Emily and Daniel.

''Put your weapon down!'' Jack and everyone else in the room could tell that by the look in her eyes she was never going to do that so he shot her. As she fell to the ground he went to her side and kicked away the gun from her reach, Daniel released a sigh of relief, Emily sat up and slapped Daniel's arm.

''Ouch! What was that for?''

''What the hell were you thinking?!''

''I was trying to save your life.''

''I didn't ask you to do that. I told you to run, you could have gotten yourself killed!''

''Well i'm not, anyway what the hell happened here? Why was she trying to kill you?'' Jack came towards them.

''I called the chief and told him about...this. They'll be here in about 10 minutes. Are you okay?'' He said walking over to Emily who looked like she had been through hell.

''Yeah but i think my arm's broken.''

''So what am i supposed to tell them?''

''The truth. You came by to check up on me, you saw that she was about to kill us and you stopped her.''

''What about me?''

''You were walking near here, heard suspicious noises, saw that i was hurt, came to help me and then you know the rest.''

''But how are you going to explain why she wanted you dead?''

''Don't worry i've got it covered...ugh.'' She winched in pain, as the glass on the floor was piercing her skin. Jack realised it was better to call an ambulance straight away.

''I'll call the ambulance, Daniel get her off the floor.''

As much as Emily hated having to be helped like this, she knew that she was too weak to do it on her won, so she extended her hand to him but instead he picked her up in his arms causing her to gasp in shock. She was surprised by his strength, while he was carrying her to the couch David and Victoria barged in. Daniel, not expecting them kind of froze for a second, Victoria was mostly confused as to why her son was here and why he was holding an injured Emily in his arms. Before anyone could say anything police men came in followed by Jack, so Daniel quickly placed Emily on the couch, before the ambulance could take her away the police asked her a few questions about what happened, so she told them a version of the truth without the part that included her father's involvement with Malcolm Black, they seemed convinced so they didn't ask any other questions.

When the ambulance was taking Emily to the hospital David couldn't help but feel incredibly frustrated, he was her father and he to stand there acting like didn't just want to run over to his daughter, he felt guilty about what happened to her, since it was obviously involved with Black but what he couldn't understand was why he would go after her. He started going back to the beach house, hoping that Victoria was still with Daniel, he wasn't ready to deal with her yet. Honestly he didn't hate her so much for what she did in the past but more for the fact that she had been lying to him since he came back, Victoria had asked him for forgiveness but he wasn't even sure if he could look at her.

* * *

Emily had just checked out of the hospital, fortunately she just broke her arm, the doctor tried to convince her to stay the night at the hospital but she decided not to, she felt fine besides she needed to talk to Daniel. It's not like she couldn't have waited until the morning but she really needed answers. When Daniel opened the door she was the last person he was expecting to see.

''Emily, i thought you went to the hospital?''

''I did, but i'm fine now so i checked myself out.'' Daniel chuckled at her stubborness and let her in.

''Is it that hard for you to accept someone else's help?''

''I can take care of myself.''

''Care for a drink?''

''Why not.''

She accepted, after what happened earlier she really needed one. The scotch burnt her throat but she didn't care, she almost died tonight and so did Daniel for that matter, she needed to know why he risked his life for hers.

''Why didn't you run?'' Daniel stayed quiet so Emily continued.

''Why did you try to save me?'' Daniel took their glasses and refilled them.

''For once in my life i was tired of running away, of being a coward like my dad.'' Emily stared at him speachless for a second.

''I wasn't expecting _that_. How did you come to this conclusion?''

''You made me in a way.'' Emily looked at him confused.

''I made you?'' She refilled their glasses again, he gladly then took the glass and drank it.

''Ever since i found out the truth about you i've been looking at my life differently. Even though maybe in the wrong way, you were just trying to make my parents face up to what they did.''

Emily didn't know if it was just because they were both kind of drunk but she also decided to tell him the truth.

''Daniel, i'm sorry that i used you. I know you didn't deserve it but i need you to know that it wasn't all a lie, not with you.'' He could tell that she was being honest.

''I know.''

They both looked at eachother and the next thing you know he kissed her, it was a long and sweet kiss and when it was over her lips felt cold. He thought that she was going to walk away but instead she kissed him with a ferocity he had never witnessed before, without realizing it he had lifted her up on the counter and were now making out, her hands started to roam him body and taking off his shirt while her long slender legs wrapped around his waist. He carefully removed her shirt being minful of her arm and proceeded to kiss her collarbone and then her kneck, she didn't realise he had taken off her bra until she felt his hands on her bare breast and moaned in pleasure. By then they both knew what was about to happen so he lifted her up again and took her to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning Daniel woke up feeling like someone had punched his head, he soon remembered last night's events when he realised that Emily was lying in his arms. For the first time ever Daniel had woken up before her, she was snuggled up against his chest and her golden locks were splayed on her back, she looked so peaceful and vulnerable, a way he had never seen her before. He gently traced the outline of her face with his finger causing her to wake up, he cursed himself for doing so as he liked watching her asleep, her deep brown orbs fluttered open but then she closed them and groaned probably because of the hangover. At first she was a bit confused but as soon as she realised where she was she detangled herself from Daniel.

''We didn't...''

''Oh we did.'' It took them a minute to let what they did sink in.

''What's the time?'' Emily asked while searching for her cell phone.

''It's 10:40.'' She found her phone and saw at least 2 missed calls from Nolan and remembered that she had forgot to tell him that she was out of the hospital.

''Oh crap!'' She hopped off the bed and scanned the room for her clothes, most of them were behind the counter.

''What's wrong?''

''I forgot to tell Nolan that i got out of the hospital.'' She said while putting her clothes back on.

''About last night...'' Emily cut him off.

''We were drunk, we weren't thinking clearly.''

''Exactly so can we pretend last night didn't happen?''

''Yeah i was thinking the same thing.''

''Great.''

''Gotta go, i'll see you when i see you Daniel.''

* * *

"Emily where the hell have you been? Do you even know how much me and your father have been worried?" Nolan said to her as she walked into his door.

''Calm down Nolan i just spent the night at a hotel.''

''I guess what i really should be asking is who were you with.'' Emily froze, confused as to how he found out.

"..How?"

"The hickey kind of gives it away Ems." Nolan took out a small mirror and handed it to her, once she saw the hickey she gasped. _Damn it Daniel. _She muttered while readjusting her hair so that it covered it, unfortunately Nolan heard perfectly and his jaw practically hit the ground.

"DANIEL?!'' Emily immediately silenced him with one of her deadly looks, they then heard footsteps coming in their direction from the kitchen, that's when Nolan remembered that he wasn't alone in the house.

''What's going on?" David said as he approached them.

"Dad, what are you doing here." That was a very good question, after he came back to the beach house Victoria came in, she tried to apologise but at that time he wasn't in the mood to hear whatever she had to say so he decided to spend the night here instead,

"That's not important right now. Where were you?''

''I spent the night at a hotel, what's the big deal?''

''You should have called, we thought something happened to you.''

''Well i'm fine and i can take care of myself.''

''Not in the state you are in right now.'' Her father was right and she knew it so she stayed silent and he continued.

''Now i made breakfast, you should have some.''

''Not hungry.''

''I made blueberry pancakes.'' David said as he started walking back to the kitchen.

''Okay then i'll have some.'' Nolan smirked at the interaction between father and daughter, he might not know anything about his daughter now but he still knows how to convince her to do something.

* * *

**6 weeks later...**

Emily stretched out her left arm, glad that it was finally cured after weeks of healing, so much had happened in that time, the whole world found out about what Malcolm Black was up to but before they could arrest him he committed suicide. While she was painting on her easel she felt nauseous and had to run to the nearest trash can to empty her stomach contents, although initially she was a bit worried she decided to go walk on the beach to get some fresh air and clear her head. At the beach she walked on the shore, the sound of the waves crashing was so sooving that it almost made her forget her problems, but then one of her problems walked up to her.

"Emily?" Daniel said looking concerned.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my mother, are you okay? You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine." Just as she said that she passed out, fortunately Daniel caught her in his arms.

"Emily!"

...

Daniel was sitting on a chair next to Emily's hospital bed, the doctors said that they were going to run a few tests on her blood to see if there was something wrong and in the meantime Daniel was just waiting for Emily to wake up, he had already called Nolan and knew that he was on his way but still he didn't feel like leaving her side yet. The last time he and Emily saw eachother was 6 weeks ago, he wasn't quite yet sure how he had been able to avoid her for all this time but if there was one thing he was sure of it was that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. Pretending that what happened between them never happened was easier said than done in his case, because in the end she was never going to be just anyone for him. He watched her silently as she slept, she had this smile on her face, it was the only in her sleep that she ever looked completely at peace. Finally her eyes opened and she looked slightly confused.

"Why am i in the hospital?"

"You fainted while we were talking on the beach so i took you here. You've been out for an hour or so."

"Thank you for worrying about me but i feel a lot better now..." The doctor came in holding a folder.

"Miss Thorne i see you're awake now.''

"Yes i'm feeling a lot better now.''

"Good and your blood tests results are back and i don't know if you were aware but you are pregnant with twins.'' Emily and Daniel both froze to the spot.

''What?'' Emily said interrupting the silence.

''You are 6 weeks along.'' Daniel then knew without fail that the babies were his but Emily still couldn't believe it so the doctor brought a monitor inside the room to show her.

''This is going to feel a little cold.'' The monitor light up and the doctor pointed at two dots.

''You see those two small dots? They are your babies.'' Emily looked at the screen with a mixture of amazement and fear.

''Are they okay?'' Daniel asked the doctor who looked happy to see some reaction from him.

''From what i can tell right now they are healthy but i can prescribe you with some medication that will help you with the nausea.''

Emily simply nodded so the doctor went out of the room, Daniel didn't even bother asking whether she already knew as it was obvious from her reaction that this was news to her too. Part of her was really happy since she always wanted to have a family, but she was really scared because they were Daniel's babies and also she didn't know the first thing about being a mother. Suddenly Emily received a text from Nolan telling her that he would pick her up from the hospital if she wanted to, this made her feel relieved because she needed time to think by herself without Daniel.

''Nolan's picking me up.'' Emily said as she picked up her clothes and headed for the toilet.

''Okay but what are we going to do about the twins?'' Her heart softened when he said twins.

''Come by my place tonight, we'll discuss things then.''

Daniel went back in his car and he took this deep breath, he was going to be a father, there was no doubt about it this time he even saw them. But he was well aware that was not going to be easy, he didn't even know if Emily wanted them, he took a picture out of his pocket, it was of the ultrasound which the doctor kindly gave to him before he left. Daniel remembered that he was supposed to go see his mother but he decided to send her a message telling her that he would see her tomorrow instead of today, he knew she'd be pissed about his last minute change of plans but he simply did not care, he didn't even want to see her in the first place and he needed time to process everything.

* * *

Nolan was driving Emily back to her house, she had been quiet for most of the ride, Nolan wanted to question her about the reason she was in the hospital yet again but he could tell that she wasn't ready to talk. She looked upset, confused, panicked and worried. Which was really strange because usually she was really good at masking these emotions but the fact that she didn't even bother to cover it up made him worried as hell. Once they got inside and she sat down Nolan couldn't contain himself anymore.

''Okay Ems you're killing me, you've gotta tell me what happened.'' She took a sip of water and looked at him.

''Do you remember 6 weeks ago, after i got out of the hospital i slept with Daniel?''

''Oh yeah, he gave you that hickey.''

''Yeah, well when i went to the hospital they told me that i'm pregnant. With twins.'' For a moment Nolan was left speachless.

''You're pregnant! Ems this is huge. And with twins?'' She nodded and showed him the ultrasound picture which she was given too.

''What are you going to do? You're not going to...'' She could see where he was headed.

''No! I could never do something like that!'' Of all the awful things she did, she could never get rid of her own flesh and blood.

''Does Danny boy know?''

''He was with me when i found out.''

''What are you going to do?''

''I'm going to have them and keep them.''

''What about Daniel?''

''I don't know...it's just that i don't trust him. What if he becomes like his father?''

''We both know that Daniel isn't like him. Look i don't blame you for not trusting him completely but you need to keep in mind that he's still the father, and he did try to save your life. All i'm saying is that you should at least give him a chance.''

**I know right, Demily baby so clichè (well it's actually babies). But since my ship is dead i don't really care. In the next chapter you will see some VictoriaxDavid interaction, and maybe some scenes with Victoria and Emily.**

**Oh and i wanted to thank everyone for the reviews.**

**-Hollie **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope everyone's had great holidays, here's the new chapter. Please enjoy!**

Daniel rang the door bell and after a few seconds Emily opened the door and let him in, he was surprised by her appearance, she was wearing a loose fitting tank top and her jeans with hardly any make up and normal wavy hair. Quite different from her usual fancy dresses but he liked it, she looked a bit more relaxed. While she was in the kitchen getting him something to drink Daniel noticed that there was an easel in another room, curious he went in the room and saw that there was a painting on it, usually he wasn't really interested in paintings but he couldn't stop staring at this one, it was of a forest in autumn. Emily noticed that he wasn't in the living room anymore but saw that her craft room door was now completely open so she went in there and saw him, he was so taken in by her painting that he didn't even notice her coming in.

''Here you are.'' He turned his head in her direction startled.

''Oh sorry i just saw the easel and got curious, you made this?'' He said pointing at painting.

''Yeah i did it this morning.'' She walked to him.

''Wow i didn't know that you were so talented.'' He said amazed.

''I got it from my mom, i used to paint by her side a lot when i was a kid.'' She said smiling, it then truly hit him that Kara Clarke was her mother, he already knew that before but he never thought about it this way.

''Did you get to talk to her as you? I mean, does she know who you are?''

''No, probably better this way.'' He could feel the sadness in her voice, she looked so lost and lonely, he wanted to hug her so badly but he crossed his arms instead.

''Says who? It's never too late to reunite with your mother and i can help you if you want. ''

''Thank you but i don't think that now would be the right time, may i remind you what happened this morning.''

''We should talk about that.'' They both went back to the living room and sat down on the couch.

''I don't even know where to begin.'' Emily said.

''We can start by saying that it certainly wasn't something either of us was expecting to hear.''

''Yeah, thing is i was really scared. While we were together i watched as you slowly turned into your parents and i would never want that kind of man to be anywhere near my children. But recently you've changed, you even almost sacrificed your life for mine. These babies, they will need a father and you deserve a chance.''

''I'm happy that you want to give me a chance to prove myself but there are so many things to think about, like will we live together?''

''That would be easier, there are many rooms here so there shouldn't be a problem.''

''Wait here?''

''Where would you suggest then? Your hotel room?''

''Okay fine here is alright.''

''When will we tell our parents?''

''I guess it's better if we don't tell them for the time being, especially my mother knowing how supportive she'll be. Have you told anyone yet?''

''Just Nolan but he won't tell anyone.''

''Good, i'll see you then.'' He was heading to the door but she caught up to him.

''Wait, Daniel. In 2 weeks i have a baby appointment so if you want to come..''

''Yeah, i'd be really happy to come with you.'' He smiled in a way that reminded her of the old him which shocked her but she didn't let that show for long before she put back her composed mask.

''Great i'll call you.''

Once he closed the door, she sighed wondering why she couldn't get a hold of her emotions, it was his smile, it caught her completely off guard. It made her think of the honest Daniel, that she fell head over heels for years ago and seeing him again, even for a second, made her heart pound beneath her chest.

* * *

**the next morning**

Charlotte was looking out of the window of her room, it was the beginning of august which meant that she had been there for almost 2 months. Now that the drugs were out of her system she was able to see things with a new found clarity. Although she was still kind of angry at Emily for lying to her for so long, she also realised that she had a right to be angry after what her mother and Conrad put her through when she was still a kid and that what she did to her was really wrong, it still kind of confused her why she would even think to kill her. Being away from the Hamptons and her mother really benefited her in many ways, she did miss her brother a lot at first but weirdly enough she didn't miss her mother as much as she thought she would, maybe it was because looking at the situation form an outsiders point of view she could easily see how her mother was just using her as a tool to hurt Emily further, she only hoped that her father had found out the truth about her already.

Nothing made her feel better than walking around the town freely, she had been released from the rehad that morning and it still felt so unreal to be walking around normal people again, fortunately she had a friend that lived there who offered to let her stay for a while. She had considered calling Daniel but part of her was afraid that he would also tell their mother that she was out and she wasn't ready to see her yet or ever on that matter. A part of her felt kind of guilty that she didn't tell Emily because it was thanks to her words that she finally understood that she needed to change, somehow when she thought about it, it didn't seem strange that she was her real sister because in a way she always felt like one to her, at least at the beginning, before things turned ugly. During this time she realised that even with all the residual anger she had left for Emily she still wanted a relationship with her but she wanted to know more about her, more about her past or how she became what she is now.

She sat at a cafe when she noticed someone who looked familiar, she gasped realising it was Eli James, Emily's foster brother. She hadn't seen him since her mother had kicked him out of the Manor after that press conference.

''Eli?'' Charlotte said calling his attention.

''Oh Charlotte, it's been a while hasn't it.''

''Yeah it has, so what are you doing here?''

''Just getting a coffee but the real question is why are you here? With your father back i would think that you would be with him in the Hamptons.''

''Things are kind of complicated, i'm actually glad that you're here because i need to talk to you.'' Eli was getting kind of antsy.

''You know i'm actually busy right now so..''

''I know that Emily's my sister.'' From the look on his face she knew she won, he sighed.

''Fine but we should go somewhere else.'' They went back to his apartment which was close by, his place was pretty small and didn't have a lot in it, once they sat down he started talking.

''How long have you known?''

''A few months, honestly i was a bit surprised that you knew.''

''I always knew that the girl who died wasn't the real Amanda Clarke, she didn't look anything like her, but once i saw the tattoo on Emily's wrist i knew she was her.''

''You mean that symbol?''

''Yeah, infinity times infinity. When we were kids she kept drawing that symbol to remind herself of how her father lied to her, or not as it turns out.'' Charlotte was shocked to hear that.

''Don't tell me you thought she always knew that her father wasn't guilty? She did at first, but eventually like everyone else she started believing that her father was an evil person, growing up in the streets is hard enough but being known as the devil's daughter was hell. Other children treated her like crap, adults treated her like crap, everyone saw her as this dangerous girl and eventually she stopped fighting it and embraced it.''

Eli took out this picture with him and Emily in it, that picture was taken shortly before she went to juvie. Charlotte recognised Emily, she was kind of blown away by how different she looked, her hair was black and straight but her eyes held this sadness that felt so familiar.

''She looks really... different.''

''Yeah, since you've only seen her as a wealthy socialite i'm sure it must be quite a shock for you to see her like that. You know you actually remind me of her.''

''What? But i don't look anything like her, not now, not then.''

''I don't mean your appearance. I meant your personality, you both have more in common that you care to admit. Anyway i need you to give her something from me.''

''Wouldn't you like to give it to her yourself?''

''I would but the last time we saw each other she made it clear that i needed to stay away.''

''Why? For what she was doing?''

''That and because of something that happened in the past.''

''What happened?''

''When we were kids we promised to stick together no matter what, when one day it looked like a family was really going to adopt Amanda she light a match in the basement but it burnt out, so i light another one which burnt our foster house down.''

''So your foster mother was telling the truth during that press conference. But you were just a kid and you made a mistake, she'll forgive you one day.''

''I promised to protect her and instead i put her in Juvie for 5 years, weirdly enough i'm sure that Emily has already forgiven me but i can't. So please give her this for me.''

He handed her a small box and after saying goodbye she left. Suddenly what she had to do seemed clearer than ever.

* * *

Daniel was outside of his mother's apartment, a part of him wanted to turn around and go back to his place or Emily's, anything seemed better at this point than talking to her but he knew that he had to stop running away from things especially his mother. He knocked on the door, waited for a few seconds until Victoria opened it.

''Oh Daniel it's you, come in.'' He looked around in the apartment.

''I see that you've settled yourself in.''

''Yes, i have. For a while now, maybe if you came by or called at all you would have known.''

''I've been very busy with work, Margaux decided to move back to Paris so i've been going back and forth to work out a few things but now that it's done i can stay here.''

''Margaux is back in Paris? It's really going to be a strain in your relationship.'' Daniel looked at her confusedly.

''Mom, me and Margaux aren't together anymore. We broke up like 2 months ago.''

''Why would you two brake up? You were such a perfect couple.''

''We had a fight, but it's better this way, i like her better as a friend and collegue.''

''Are you sure? You shouldn't make a brash decision, why don't you call her and..'' Daniel could see where this was going and he was really becoming irritated by it so he cut her off.

''It's not a brash decision, it's been 2 months and i don't regret it.'' Victoria couldn't hide her disappointment but then a thought crossed her mind.

''Did anything happen between you and Emily?''

''Why do you ask?''

''You've been acting differently around her lately.''

''You mean since i found out she's Amanda.''

''Just because she's Amanda won't change what she's done to us..''

''That's the thing, it actually does. All she really did was force you to face the truth of what you and dad did, because you were too cowardly to do it yourselves.''

''Why are you defending her? Unless...you have feelings for her don't you?'' Even though Daniel didn't answer her she knew she was right, he wanted to desperately change the subject so he asked her something that had been bugging him for a while.

''Did you send that fake agent after Emily?''

''Daniel, you don't understand..''

''No i think i do understand, you wanted your happy ending with David and was willing to sacrifice his daughter for it. The sad thing is i'm not even surprised, that you would be capable of doing something like this.''

''I didn't think that it would turn out the way it did.''

''Yeah but you knew she was dangerous and you still sent her towards Emily.''

''She destroyed my family!''

''And you destroyed hers when she was just a kid. Look i'm not saying that what she did was right but at least she tried to make it up to me and Charlotte while you, instead of trying to mend your relationship with us, just keep finding more ways to hurt her. Even David doesn't want to be with you anymore.''

''One day he will forgive me for what i did.''

''Yeah but if you don't stop with war with Emily you will not only lose him, you'll lose me too.''

After that he left leaving Victoria standing there in the middle of her small apartment with a lot t think about, as much as she wanted to say that it wasn't true she knew he was right, going after Emily would only make her lonelier than she already was. During the time she was married with Conrad she would often dream of being with David again and now that she had a chance to she couldn't throw it away over a fued with Emily.

**I know that i said there would be some Emily/Victoria scenes and some Victoria/David scenes but i decided to hold off for now. About the whole Charlotte thing, i'm not really sure how long it takes to get clean and i'm sure that it's probably more than just two months but i really wanted to include her in the story so i thought it would be better this way.**

**Ps. Thank you for the reviews, you don't know how much i love getting them.**

**-_XO Hollie _**


End file.
